against the current of gold
by oh snap itz greed
Summary: Turns out Alchemy can be performed on Earth.


**against the current of gold**

**Summary: Turns out Alchemy can be performed on Earth.**

**2003 anime verse. Pre-Conqueror of Shamballa **

**AU: Warning, this story is an AU take on the in between ofConqueror of Shamballa. So basically Al can't even remember what Ed looks like.**

* * *

Edward groaned as his damp hair fell into his eyes once more. _Damn this__flat! _he thought. The extreme heat was making it near impossible to work, what with his cloak drenched in sweat and his hair falling into his eyes. He dropped his tools on his desk in frustration. He'd rather be doing something... something alchemic.

Even if he couldn't perform it, maybe he could read about it? Ed knew he had some books around here. He got up, pushing the table away. "Alright, let's see where these books are." He turned to a stack of books, the only ones he had. He figured one or two of them were Alchemy related, but only one would provide the reading he would like.

"Rocket Science, no. The Parts of a Rocket, no. Mechanics and its Modern Use, no." His brow furrowed in frustration. "IT'S SO DAMN HOT!" He yelled, shoving all the books to the floor. The resulting clatter made him want to hide. Too hot... And too loud. "If only I could actually use Alchemy!" Ed moaned, bending down to pick up his books.

"This flat sucks, if you can even call it one." Edward proceeded to sort through the books. His anger was only rising as the books were nowhere to be found. The intense humidity just added to it. _Why? Why is it so damn hard now?_ He thought, letting the books clatter to the floor. He fell to the ground, hugging one of the books to his chest.

"I can't find it. I can't find it." He cried, pulling himself into a ball. He has nothing now, nothing from his world. Nothing to remind him of Al, or Winry, or Roy or Hughes. Nothing. His father is nothing more than a reminder of a dead mother and a failed transmutation. He has nothing. Nothing of Resembool or Amestris.

Edward pushes up, a determined and angry look in his eye. The Theory of Equivalent Exchange was the book he wanted. He wanted to know what he gained from being stuck here. He chastised himself as soon as the thought entered his mind. _Stupid. You got Al's body back. That's more than I could have ever thought I would get_. Fate seems to hate him. So does Destiny.

Great that he doesn't believe in this crap.

Edward stood up, pushing some loose strands behind him. "I make my own destiny." He whispered, clapping his hands together. That was it, the long lost feeling of an alchemic surge. He's performing alchemy. But wait... no he couldn't. In his two years on Earth the one thing he gathered is that there is no alchemy here.

What is going on?

* * *

He woke up in a place he never thought he would see again. The gate. It seems even smaller then he remembers, but just as terrifying. His eyes turned wide, his pupils dilated. This is where he lost his limbs. This is where Al lost his body.

He needed to get out of here. He turned, hell bent on getting away from here, when he notices someone. A boy around his height, give or take a few centimetres. His hair was a dark gold, a few shades darker then his own maybe? It all freaks him out, but when the boy around, what gets him are his eyes.

They're a type of brown that could easily get mistaken for gold. They have some sort of wisdom in them, and some sort of pain. They are exactly identical to Alphonse's eyes when he was a child. "A-A-A." he stuttered. He couldn't get the words out, he couldn't get his lips to move.

The boy-Al- didn't notice him yet. He's probably looking past him. Ed put his hand to his hair. It's loose, like he forgot to tie his braid. He didn't forget though. Why was it down? Did he look different? Did the person who brought him here take it away so Al wouldn't recognize him?

Edward shakes his head. No, he was being foolish. No one except himself and possibly Al brought him here. It was probably a reaction caused by the two performing Alchemy at the same time. But that doesn't explain why he was able to do it on Earth. He looked up at his still unassuming brother. He looks so… so happy. Sure he also looks confused.

But he's human. He probably doesn't even need him anyway. Al's memories of Ed are all filled with horror and the unimaginable. Having Edward trailing him would just ruin his happiness. He must be happy. He has to be happy. Al finally noticed him, a quizzical look on his face.

"Uh…" He called. "Hey can you help me out? Do you know where we are?" Edward has to bite back a remark. Even if Al hated him… He would have liked a better welcome. A hug, maybe a few tears. No. No no no. Maybe it's better that way. Better to treat each other civilly. To maintain a painful distance. For Al's sake, not his.

"No. There's a gate I vaguely remember though. I came here by performing Alchemy. You?" Al casually slings his braid back. "Same. I was defending some Ishbalan refugees from some thugs. I tried to perform some difficult Alchemy, but it failed." His eyes hardened as he looked away. "One of them is dead, the others injured because I failed."

Ed assumed his role as brother automatically. "It's not your fault. How hard was this Alchemy any way? It must have been tough." Al sent him a fierce look. "I won't speak about it." He snarled. Edward let out an inaudible noise. _Al?_ he thought. Al is different, isn't he? Al breathed out, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry. I was attempting the use of Alchemy without a transmutation circle." Edward's eyes widened. "What? Al you shouldn't have! You could have gotten killed!" he yelled, grabbing his brother. Al shoved him. "What? How do you know my name?!"

Edward's eyes closed, his mouth in his ever present frown. "Don't you remember me?" He whispered. Alphonse looked down apologetically as Ed opened his eyes. "No. I can't remember anything past when I was four. Everything, every memory from then and me being sixteen is gone." _What?_ Ed thought. _What… he can't. He can't just forget._

"All I know is thanks to my friend Winry. She's been an amazing help. She even got me to remember bits and pieces of my brother. But never his appearance. I'm determined to find him though, to open the gate and free him." Al gripped his head in his hands. "Sorry. I needed to unload." Ed faked a grin. "No problem. Look, if Alchemy was what brought you here, then why don't you try alchemy to get back?"

Alphonse nodded. "Yeah, that could work." Al took a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. And then he clapped his hands. An arc of electricity arced around Alphonse, whipping his hair and making Ed's eyes sting with the charge of energy in the air. Looking at Al, looking at him looking so strong, like he is the real Fullmetal Alchemist. It kind of makes everything, even Al's loss of memories worth it.

Alphonse breathed in. "Ah, the smell of ozone. I can't wait to be back. Thank you so much… Uh. What's your name?" Edward gave him a half smile. "Call me Edward." A flit of something passed through Al's eyes. "No…" His eyes glazed over, his hands dropped to his side. "Al?" Edward asks urgently. "Al, what's wrong?"

He snapped back into focus, clasping his hands together, pulling his head high to see him. "Brother?" He whispered. And then he was gone.

* * *

His laboratory was annoyingly warm. Ed groaned as another strand of hair fell into his eyes. "Come on." He muttered, pushing it aside. Edward was working on something, something very important. A way home.

He met Al a week ago. One whole week ago. And Ed has never stopped working since. He's going to find his way home, for himself, for Al, for Winry. Restoring Al's body was his first goal, and this will be his last. Edward Elric will return.

* * *

**An AUish take to the between of Shamballa. I haven't actually watched it yet (skimming the Wiki summary isn't watching, right?) but I will. I can't wait to finish the movie and check out Brotherhood. **

**And also, my first attempt at Fullmetal ff. I tried to incorporate the brotherly affection that almost makes the show, while subtly hinting EdWin (because they are perfect) **

**Hoped you liked it, **

**Ariana xXx**


End file.
